Why you should not fly: The Back Time Days
by someguy6588
Summary: Our heroes finally manage to get all 6 units and manage to travel back in time. However, a glitch in the time machine makes them younger. It takes a lot longer than expected to make John Flyer to fall. Can they alter disaster before WW3 starts? The second book in the series. Warning: Explicit language is used in this story.
1. Prologue

The day had come, the day and which I would travel back in time and correct everything that had gone wrong previously. I slowly inserted all 6 of the units into the door with caution. Every unit that I put in built tension between me and Peter. The door opened. I exclaimed, "Yes, the time has come, I'm ready to go back to alter the disaster that happened 20 years ago". The time machine activated and blinked rapidly until it came on. The engine roared with such force that it was unbelievable, the overwhelming sound would be enough to be heard for miles in the desolate world. This was an incredible feeling.

Peter replied, "We can finally go back and rid those flying watches once and for all".

The time machine started to glitch and turn haywire. Something wasn't right at all. I could feel the loss of traveling all those miles for nothing. My heart sank, this could be the end of us as we know it; the recent massacre of outcasts means we would not survive long.

Peter explained, "I think there maybe a glitch in this machine, there's no over cause".

I replied, "Can we just go back anyway, I don't care what happens to us, it's better than this reality".

Peter cautiously pressed the button to travel back in time. The machine started jerking and jumping up and down like an excited child. Then a flash of light, saw us go through a wormhole. I don't really remember anything. The overwhelming flash of light just created something which no one normal could endure. For some reason, I felt myself in intense agony temporarily as it is was growing pains had come back to me again. I screamed and whaled in terror! I couldn't hear my voice at all, it was like no one was around me. Me not being able to express my pain caused me to break down in a fit of tears. I didn't know at the time whether it was a good or bad thing. That moment was very brief, as soon I collapsed and don't remember anything. I remember my vision flashing and flashing. My eyes slowly slammed shut. I would not have to go through that again as sometime later I opened my eyes.

I saw a lovely blue sky and a bright, gleaming sun. Something which I hadn't seen in 15 years. Then the really good news came upon me. I got up and brushed myself off.

Peter shouted, "Yes, the transformation worked, just like it said it would".

I asked in a confused manner, "What do you mean"?

Peter replied, "I mean we're young again, just look at yourself".

I exclaimed, "I can't believe this, we have a chance to live again and more time to correct the mistakes that have happened".

I loved the transformation that had happened. It explained everything, the pain and the shrinking of my bones and internal stuff. There was no need to question what had just happened. I saw the time, which was the beginning of a typical school day. There was no time to achieve our ultimate goal yet. A women approached me slowly, like a pervert steadily approached. It was just a school teacher I remembered from the past. Her name was Miss Tat. Miss Tat was a medium sized woman with a sleek look. Her glasses gleamed in the sunlight which I was so fascinated to see. Her shimmering blue eyes would be enough to attract any man to her. Enough about Miss Tat, we still had some time before we could go and do what we needed to do. For the time being we needed to lay low and stay unnoticed.

Miss Tat asked us, "Robert and Peter, your late for your lessons. You better run along now".

Me and Peter replied cautiously, "Ok Miss".

I looked at Peter, "We better break up and go to lessons".

Peter replied, "I guess your right, see you later".

I ran as fast as I could to the place that I remembered I had the lesson I had at the time.

Deprived of sleep and food, I battled on to get to the lesson on time, still surviving after everything that happened. I fell down several times, but lived on enough. I busted through the door of the science lab. A standing figure was there. It was a man who had been disturbed by events even more than I had. He was a small man, glasses and a pimpled face. He always leaned to one side, folding his arms with anger and emotion at me.

The man looked at me funny, "Robert your late, see me at the end of the lesson".

I couldn't let this tiny mishap mess me up. I just slowly went to my seat and planked my bum onto the seat and when I sat down I was so happy to be back.

A girl asked me, "Where have you been Rob, you missed everything"?

Here name was Lucy. She was tall and very beautiful. I had not seen a girl like this for over 15 years. I was so grateful to finally have my friends back. It was like a breath of fresh air smuthered all over my face and this feeling had taken it's toll on me.

I replied to the tall, beautiful girl, "Just got caught up in some traffic, I signed in".

Lucy replied, "Your funny Rob. You and your stories".

Sometime later in the Art department, where my form room was; I had finally recovered from the time machine travel. I had so much more energy than previously. No surprise, people were rambling on and on about insufficient crap such as the flying watch. The noise was overwhelming and the excitement in the room was building. I thought the whole room was going to explode in a blaze of glory over these stupid watches which we never received. Our table consisting of all my classmates, were especially excited about the watches.

Simon looked at all over us in an excited way.

I asked him, "What's on your mind"?

Simon replied with excitement, "There are rumors John Flyer is coming in next week to give out the flying watches in this school"!

Simon was one of my good friends at the time. He eventually became an outcast himself and got shot dead a year before we traveled back in time. Simon's brown eyes looked into mine with a blaze of feeling and hope John Flyer was actually going to give him the watch. Undoubtedly, from past records; I don't think that was going to happen.

Simon spoke to me with an overloading morale level, "I can't wait until the flying watches are out next week.

I replied uneasily, "Yeah, I can't wait until their out too".

Miss Rayner spoke up to us and made that announcement that I had been dreading, I really should have gone further back in time.

She made the announcement. "John Flyer is coming in around 10 minutes to tell you if your an outcast or not. 20% of you will, so don't get your hope up so high yet".

Everyone in the room screamed with joy and excitement for the thrill of their lives. Some people just burst into tears,

I asked with unease, "What are outcasts"?

Miss Rayner replied, "Didn't you hear the broadcast yesterday? Outcasts are a rejected bunch of people who will have no common rights soon. They will be treated like dirt, have no rights and should all be sentenced to death so eventually we will be a flying state. The new outcast room will resolve all of that were they'll be locked up forever and eventually shot dead" .

This statement just made me feel worse as I knew in 3 days I would fall to him. There's no way I could change history in 3 days. It would be a long and hard struggle. My heart sank, it was thumping out of my body like a running scared child on Halloween. This occasion would change my live forever. About 10 minutes later John Flyer arrived as a man towering over everyone else. John was a 6 foot man with glasses. He had dimples in his face being scarred from all the work he had used to create his beastly invention. He looked like he was made for royalty as he was wearing an overcoat of the upmost price. It's faded color of purple made people think he is a high class citizen. He had extremely dark brown eyes, which was a unique glare, who could manipulate anyone to his fatal regime. His head was featureless, like a towering pile of meat with no hitches, just right to ceasing people's minds. He was as strong as a bull, could pull a lorry with not much effort. That is why he is so terrifying and few were afraid to challenge his power and authority. Everyone in the room look intimidated but cheered anyway. This drove me mad. He looked at the list with delicate precision, he glared at me with such power and intimidation, I already knew I was an outcast.

John Flyer shouted, "Silence".

Everyone in the room suddenly went silent like there was no one there in the first place. A sense of mystery came up in the room. Everyone looked encouragingly waiting for the big news that was about to be released. My eyes shot open and stared willingly, I was waiting to be delivered. He waited in an end to create something that I could not describe.

He suddenly said, "Everyone, thank you for your custom". He looked at Miss Rayner in a kind of weird way. He continued, "I will tell you all if you will receive the high, flying watch of mine. Everyone will become a star". That word just told me that everyone in the school was suppose to receive a flying watch before which he said in his briefing a day where we ended up back in time. It was a nerve wracking wait.

He instructed, "Rayner, line them up underling".

Miss Rayner cautiously said, "Everyone line up". She backed off into the next room looking like she was actually against the regime.

In order he slowly and steadily walked through the room whispering to my form mates whether they were outcasts are not. I was the last person. Then he stopped at me, looked at me with such a glare that like he knew I was hiding something. Then I knew then the news he was going to tell me was inevitable. Then he whispered to me in disgust, "You fucking outcast, you are a rival to my company. You distract me from my ultimate goal. You make me sick, outcast. Get lost you fucking shit head".

I know he was trying to make me feel intimidated into submission. This didn't work as I knew it was going to happen anyway. Miss Rayner suddenly slipped back into the room still having fear in her eyes.

John Flyer asserted with intimidation, "If any of you tell each other your status about your flying watches, you will become an outcast yourself. Now, all of you will become popular, prosperity is just around the corner for you all, maybe not all of you".

He slowly backed out of the room, glaring at some people harder than others. My best friend Tristan had fallen on the floor frightened ferociously into submission. He curled up in a ball and didn't move. I got him on his feet with my reassuring manner. Tristan is normally a firm person who doesn't get frightened easily. Tristan is a black haired, browned eyed. He was about my size. He had a non-afraid kind of manner, a accent which made him weird but only turned around when I stepped in. This was a shock to me.

Tristan whispered to me, "I'm an outcast, my whole life is ruined".

I replied to him in a reassuring manner, "No, we will fight against him and return to power"!

Tristan asked me, "How can you resist his intimidation? He is a towering man with so much power over everyone".

I said to him slowly, "Look, I was preparing for his intimidation, It is so easy to overcome it. Don't listen to him".

Tristan replied, "All right, I will try to stay strong".

John Flyer was behind us and he whispered to us both, "Shut up you fucking outcasts".

Now my nerve hadn't even budged whatsoever. It didn't even back me up how much pressure I was under from a single source. Me and Tristan just kept a straight face while everyone else just looked really nervous. How could just one man put so much pressure on normally never give in to pressure? However, he had a unique edge to the way he approached power. He had such a voice and had a crackling which could break even the most unprepared, most resistant to intimidation person. No one dared to do anything about the pressure he put people under.


	2. The Downfall

I came back to the original place that I lived before I traveled back in time. The house was in a peaceful district of my town. It was overlooking miles of fields, nothing could interrupt the view. The sandstone structure sheltered me from most of the bombing but didn't from the nuclear warfare. Enough about the war, I entered the house with mixed feelings. I was glad to be back where I belonged, however didn't like to be an outcast. This would definitely lead to my downfall as I had been very popular the previous school year.

I entered the house with caution. A standing woman was there at the door smiling. I was my dear adopted mum Frances. She was a medium sized, fairly old woman with some quite terrible vision. Her glasses glistening in the light and made her look a lot younger than she is. Her blonde, wavy hair waved around as I opened the door. Frances seemed to be very excited for something that had happened at school. I think she knew that John Flyer had come to our school.

Frances asked, "How was your day?"

I replied with caution, "Good. Good, John Flyer came today to tell us whether we are outcasts or not".

Frances asked sternly, "Are you an outcast then?"

I explained, "Look, I can't tell you. John Flyer said I couldn't".

Frances bubbled, "Ok I won't but in then".

That was a massive relief to be reassured that Frances didn't know my secret. This could of made the difference between life and death. Peter came back about two minutes later in the same state that I was at the time. In a bit of a pickle just like I was.

I said to Peter in a knowing way, "I think I know what the verdict was".

Peter explained, "Yeah I'm certainly an outcast all right".

I knew what was going to happen as the first story showed this all.

I called to him, "We need a plan to get the flying watches".

Peter asked in a confused way "How are you going to do anything like that?

I replied, "I'll come up with something".

This gave me a sense of hope that I wouldn't have to struggle to survive. I knew we had to do it in a short time period otherwise this idea would not become possible. I decided to name my idea to cease the owed flying watches The Plan. I sat there for a few hours wondering to myself how I was going to execute "The Plan" the name of which I came up with. I underlined how I was going to do it to myself. This could change everything. It was like a diabolical plan in the making. I don't think it was very diabolical since John Flyer said everyone in the whole school would get a flying watch, he owed us these flying watches so this was legal. We had to pull it off in secret since we would probably be shot. Peter came in the room. He suddenly asked me,"How are we going to pull this off then?"

I explained,"We are going to the headquarters of the flying company and take flying devices for all the outcasts of the Hemel Hempstead School. We will then return to give them the devices. Then we will fly out the of the small window and play in the new "Massive Concert" and we will create multiple bands. Eventually, they should be appericated because of their flying devices and also the musical talent. I have no intention of destroying the flying company yet only after the fun days are over. We will then raid the flying company and show his crimes and expose him to the world".

Peter asked, "What is the Massive Concert?"

I replied, "You remember".

Peter thought to himself for a couple of minutes. I know that he knew just through his eyes. I wasn't going to question it. I had other things to do apart from this. I felt like something wasn't right. Something or someone knew my secret (except for John Flyer obviously) I didn't let that distract me from my master plan.

Peter asked, "How are we going to get in".

I replied, "Underground, there is no other way to get in there. As soon as I find the London underground map in should be fine".

Just as soon as I'd finished my cellphone rang mysteriously. I wasn't expected anyone tonight so I wondered to myself who it could be? I slowly picked up the phone with caution. That very moment was so life threatening I could of had a heart attack and died.

It was Tristan, he sounded very distressed the moment I heard him.

"What's up Tristan?" I asked.

He replied in very distressed way, "I've been kicked out the house because I was found out I was an outcast. My life is ruined".

I said, "Look Tristan don't panic and we'll get through this ok".

Tristan admitted, "I can't talk to you right now, their on to me".

I asked, "Who is?"

Tristan replied, "I don't know but it is creeping me out and by the way thanks for the pep talk. I'll see you at school tomorrow".

I calmly said to him, "Bye Tristan".

I put down the phone in a bit of a shocked state to find out now my best friend was homeless. I finally became heartbroken, there's no way I could survive with this thought in my head. It was a like of wave of sadness and emotion just hit me in the face.

Then a more positive figure came into the house. Peter exclaimed, "Rick is here".

Rick was a tall, quite heavy man who always had a smile on his face. His slightly over shaved head glistened and reflected of his exposed skull. This was nothing to deter me off. His personality just shocked me out the first time I saw him, a joyous incredible who will helped you out no matter what. He was a rival and enemy to the flying company. He could be the one to help us succeed in our plans. His great sense of humor he has would carry him through anything. His featureless cranium reflected into my eyes, this was a deterring sign for some people but not for me. He towered at the living room door staring through and talking to Frances. He came in and sat down slowly, he'd brought some wine along with him and Frances to share. It was like they were dating.

Rick said, "What a great time me and Peter had at swimming just a few days ago. I could be diving for this". He laughs in such a distinctive way that you can't avoid it. He laughed graciously at his own joke which made him funny and nice. I was just peering round the corner but came in and sat next to Rick slowly.

Frances looked at Rick in a kind of flirty way.

Frances stated, "Glad to see you so happy".

Rick replied, "Yeah, we did a lot of great stuff".

Peter asked Rick enthusiastically, "When are we next going swimming"?

Rick replied, "Next week, I'm sure next Wednesday or something like that".

I was curious to hear more when Frances asked me to leave. I was gutted, I needed to tell Rick something important, our lives were literally on the line here. Peter came out the room about half an hour later with a big smile on his face.

I asked him, "Why are you so happy then"?

Peter replied, "I'm going swimming with Rick next week".

I had a few questions to ask him after what had happened.

I asked, "Did you tell him we traveled back in time?"

Peter replied, "No".

I shouted to him in a disappointing way, "You should of told him, now we could be killed because of it".

I was very mad and furious. Our lives were now hanging in the balance of luck and the universe. I just hope the universe gives us better luck in the near future.

The next day in my form room there was a announcement about the Massive Concert which was happening sometime next month. Miss Rayner announced, "Attention, there is more information about the Massive concert I told you all about. You are divided into groups of 5 which forms a band. Each band must play 5 songs and maximum of 8. You can be guest stars up to 3 times. There is a choice of over 3000 songs to choose from. You can choose now. Also, the gigs will run from 1pm to midnight with a break from 5pm to 7pm". Then I immediately realized what I had to do. Enter the Massive Concert. But how was I do enter this competition when there is so much security? First I had to form this delightful band.

I asked, "How about we form a band together?"

Tristan said, "That's not a bad idea, that my even save my life".

This was going to be a long time before the Massive Concert happened. I could tell that anyway, well you already know if you read on. The choice I know was going to be difficult at least we had already altered one crucial element on our rise to power. Beyond that point that day, everything changed that very lunchtime when I was wandering around the school property when I was suddenly stopped by Immi. He stared at me remorse free and started to kick me and punch me.

Immi exclaimed to me, "Hey we do could to good together huh outcast. That's right, I know your secret. John Flyer told be everything. Get to the fucking outcast room, you little pile of shit. Tomorrow you'll be nothing but dirt".

I then thought there was no hope of my downfall, but then suddenly a short, brown haired girl came up from the dust and stuck up for me. This girl shouted, "Unhand the boy, leave him alone".

Then Immi replied to her in a very aggressive way, "Who says I can't bitch". Then the heartless monster starting beating the crap out of the poort victim. Her name was Nicole. Nicole then screamed for help and then I knew what I had to do. My rage then acted.

I screamed at him, "Drop the girl you no good fucker".

He then replied to me in a stern way, "Your telling me what to do. Your fucking telling me what to do". Then the small pile of anger then shoved me over like a wrecking ball. His anger was shown in his eyes, I could tell he was going to beat me. I got up and had to something physical back to him. I punched me in the face with rage.

I shouted, "How do you like it? I thought not".

The pile of anger then through a punch back at me with a lot of force. Luckily, I dodged the oncoming attack.

Immi replied, "A little pussy like Nicole is worthless to me, she will die in hell"!

I looked at Nicole and picked her up slowly.

"Come on Nicole, let's take you to Matron", I said.

Immi shouted at me with anger, "Come back here outcast, I'm not done with you yet"!

A few minutes later, I arrived with Nicole in a physical and emotional wreck. Miss Allen, the behaviour officer in my school asked me sternly, "Who did this to her? Speak up now otherwise you're out now"!

I replied to her, "Immanuel Poland did, she was punched in the face".

Miss Allen then stared at me with a bit of doubt. She then exited the room still staring at me and Nicole like a hawk stalking their pray. When Immi arrived a bit later he was still enraged. Then Miss Allen sat chairs down, my chair was thrown there with force. I caught the chair and I sat myself down. Miss Allen then just glanced around.

She then said, "Immi what was your side of the story?"

Immi replied to Miss Allen with an innocent looking face, " Robert attacked me for no reason whatsoever. This is what happened. Basically, Robert came up to me and started calling me an outcast. So I got mad. I threw a punch at Robert and he threw a return punch. Nicole stuck up for Robert even though she clearly saw what happened. Then Robert threw a punch at Nicole in his rage. I walked back thinking whether to report this. I was on my way to Matron to tell you what happened".

That story was just a lode of gibberish. I knew that Nicole was the only one who could save me from total destruction. She then looked up and suddenly stared at Immi with a lot of a rage in her eyes, I knew she could burst any moment, it was like a pressure cooker about to go off.

Miss Allen then said with anger. "We will listen to Nicole and make sure Immi's story matches up with Nicole's. Nicole speak". She actually knew Nicole was wrong no matter what, I could feel the tension building up in the room. Nicole explained calmly, "Well, I saw Immi calling Robert names like outcast I got in the way and said leave him alone. Immi then punched me in the face and fell to the floor in pain. Robert then through a punch a Immi's face. Immi through a punch back but Robert dodged it and then took me to matron immediately afterwards". Miss Allen then made a split second decision. She stared at Nicole in an intimidating way. She briefly smerked had us with rage.

She then shouted arguementively, " Ok, since I have now heard both stories. Since they have conflicting views and since Nicole stuck up for an outcast, you Nicole will be punished".

Me and Nicole whispered, "What?!"

Then I knew the inevitable was coming, my downfall was here. Not surprisingly.

Miss Allen then replied, " Nicole, you have a day in isolation and Robert you have a weeks imprisonment in the outcast room. You will be kept for 2 hours after school each night. Robert, you are very lucky. I could of sentenced for up to 4 weeks. Immi, since you returned a punch you will get a lunchtime detention for 20 minutes with me tomorrow". I then just fell into desolate shock, even though I knew this was going to happen. It was like a bombshell that suddenly dropped on my head. This could not be happening still.

I replied to Miss Allen, "I don't know what to say".

That was the moment my downfall occurred, I was then forcibly picked up by armored guards who pointed guns up to my head. The guards shipped me to the outcast room which I had heard off.

Nicole begged to Miss Allen, "Miss, it's not his fault".

Miss Allen replied sternly, "Sorry, Nicole. He's an outcast, what can I do? If you say another word, you will get another day of isolation".

I arrived in the outcast room where I was thrown like I was trash. I hit my head on something. The room was just an old, creepy room with a very small window. The room had very distinct characteristics. The room had tatty old green carpet, bare walls with no kind of anything to it. They were gleaming white as they were coated with special reflective paint to hinder our escape. This created a creepy darkness that destroyed my inner self-esteem. I finally got up onto my feet and shook my head with recognition. I heard many familiar voices. Tristan walked up to me, I was surprised he was in this desolate wasteland.

He asked me, "Robert, what are you doing here?"

I replied, "I got thrown in here for punching a non-outcast".

I could tell something was up with Tristan. I needed to get it out of him.

I asked Tristan in a reassuring manor, "What's up?"

He replied to me, "I got banged up here for 3 days for talking rudely towards to a non-outcast, it was a very traumatic experience".

Every person in there had their own traumatic experiences in that room. John Flyer I knew would eventually kill us if we didn't do something about this regime.

Other people were there too, such as my good friend Danny.

Danny added to my earlier statement, "That was not fair, I saw he whole thing from the outcast room window and I clearly saw what happened. There was so much bloodshed in that brief conflict. You didn't deserve to come here". I knew right then something wasn't right.

Anyway, things only seemed to get worse as they slowly went by. I just stared ou the window all day like I had nothing. The boringness escalated until I was finally allowed to go at about 5pm. Just a couple of hours later back at my house when I finally arrived back there. I saw Frances with blood-red eyes staring into mine with such rage, just that would scare them away. Then a bigger, bulkier man was standing in the doorway with a fist full of rage. The silence was just hell for me. He was holding two suitcases of stuff, then I knew what was about to happen.

Frances suddenly lashed out, "Outcasts, fucking get here now!"

She knew that me and Peter were outcasts. Then the other tall enraged man suddenly started going towards Peter like a unstoppable truck. The only thing that stopped him was Rick standing right there behind like a towering wall of meat. There was nothing said for a minute. Everything went dead and silent just then. It was too silent. Then the silence was broke.

The tall man exclaimed, "Get your fucking bags outcasts, you can't leave on these premises without the flying watch".

Rick suddenly shook his head in disbelief, "Sorry guys there's nothing I can do to help you, I wish I could but nothing can be done". Then Rick suddenly made a surprising revelation to me. He whispered to me, "Don't worry come to my house later and will resolve this issue". Then I felt a bit reassured, but the emotion didn't end there. As soon as Rick turned his back and starting walking away from the property the massive wall of meat starting stomping towards Peter like an unstoppable blaze of fury. The tall man beat the crap out of poor Peter, he then fell to the ground crying and whaling in pain. The man looked up at me with rage and then heartlessly kicked Peter again. Frances then attempted to beat me up too, however I was built for fights so took her down with not much effort. She starting whaling and crying for help on the ground as she had nothing to lose.

Frances screamed at us, "Leave, I don't care where you go, what you do. You will not live here without these watches ever. I can't believe that you went and betrayed me like that, I'm too upset to say about my feelings right now. Now fuck off to a hiding place. You will be arrested and killed anyway, which you deserve!"

I pulled Peter up onto his feet and stared at them two with rage then slowly slipped back into the house. Frances slammed the door with a fit of burning rage. The lock on the door suddenly broke. She then enraged herself because the lock had broken on her door.

Frances shouted, "You will pay for this outcasts".

Even though I knew this was going to happen I still broke down into. My spellbinding efforts were all for not. I knew then from beyond that point it was going to be a long and uphill struggle against John Flyer and his flying regime. I shouted in tears, "Why?!"

Peter replied to me, "Don't worry. Rick will help us recover from this trauma".

I glanced at him slowly, "I guess so, he could help us in a minor way".

That day I severely underestimated the power of Rick's help on previous that day, as he still had a bit of hope for us. We walked to Rick's house slothing along. We lazily knocked at the door slowly. Rick rushed down his stairs to help us out. He slowly opened the door to find us in a very physical wreck. He saw the suffering that had already happened to us in the short period the flying regime had taken influence. Rick let us in very easily, I fell on my knees and then fell flat on my face on the hall floor. I thought to myself this is hopeless to ever change and I should just give up just then. Rick helped me up like I was a homeless guy off the street.

Rick asked us sympatrically, "What happened to you both, your both a physical wreck".

I replied to him in a grateful way, "I'm fine, I'm just traumatized from what the two just dis to us out there.

Rick said in a empathetic way, "You both took quite a beating out there".

I was very grateful Rick had taken us in still. I said a Thankyou to him very graciously.

I babbled to myself, "I wish this never happened".

Rick asked me in a confused way, "What do you mean?"

I replied to Rick quietly, "Me and Peter traveled back in time from 20 years in the future".

Rick shrugged to himself and then asked me, "How did this all unfold then?"

I told him very cautiously, "Basically, before will traveled back here; the flying watch was invented and we became outcasts. For some reason there was a glitch so you never met us. We only learnt this due to an outcast fortune teller who told us. The massive concert basically went on without the outcasts. The whole world became corrupt only 3 months after the concert ended and went into an apalyoptic war. The war lasted until 2032, where me and Peter broke into a time travel research lab and gathered 6 units which involved finding the 6 types of flying watches. That took us 3 months, so we eventually broke into the facility again. We broke in with the 6 units and fired up the time machine. Now we're here". I glanced at Peter and he looked at me funny.

Peter asked me, "Why did you tell Rick our secret?"

Rick replied to Peter, "Don't worry, my secret is safe with me. In fact I know time travel exists because I saw you land in the Hemel Hempstead School. Also, I have a mini secret of my own".

Robert asked Rick sternly, "What do you mean?"

Rick replied cautiously, "That is not important, you will find out soon enough".

I had to respect Rick's privacy, I knew right then the secrets were going to play some major part if were to ever win the war against John Flyer. I then was thinking to myself how we were going to overthrow John Flyer's government or at least play a part in it. Then my mind hit me with the best idea I have had in nearly 20 years, a plot to get back what was rightfully ours before we lost the will to live. A plan to get he watches back to the outcasts of the Hemel Hempstead School. Just as my mind was brilliantly processing this idea, the TV suddenly comes on for no reason whatsoever. It made me jump out of my skin. John Flyer was standing there staring at the camera like a human statue.

John Flyer expressed the news to us, "The Hemel Hempstead School massive concert will be suspended until next April. I am personally sorry for any inconvenience called. You now have more time to is due to lack of funds for this Massive concert. Thank you for your great custom!"

I said to Peter in a confused way, "That's good and bad in a way".

Peter replied in a reassuring manner, "I wouldn't worry about that for now".

I lazily walked up to the makeshift beds Rick made us upstairs. However, this gave me more ideas to come up with "The Plan" I just made up to do.

This peace and thinking time was short lived when we had to return to the outcast room to serve more time for my alleged crime. The guards were just large, lazy slobs who did nothing to do anything to us. Then still, they were still so harsh to us even though they knew they were outmatched. The inexperienced guards incorrectly locked the door up and exclaimed to me, "Stay in there you fucking outcasts. You deserve to die in hell".

Just to try and intimidate me more one of the guards shouted at me, "The outcasts are now imprisoned until April, John Flyer requests it".

The other guard harshly said to him, "Shut up comrade".

This was just the beginning as this was just a beginning of a new normal day for me. Later in Art 1, my form room; Miss Rayner was handing out all the flying devices to he all the non-outcasts John Flyer had pointed out a lot earlier. This was very nerving even though I knew the inevitable was coming upon me. All the people in the room were tensing up in excitement and the outcasts were clearly visible. The emotion swing in the room was varied all the time. One moment people broke down in tears and the next moment people were overwhelmed with excitement. Some of my form mates had to leave the room due to the flood of emotion in the room. It was like a wave of children running for gifts on Christmas Day. Miss Rayner looked at the list of people that were going to be given the flying watches. Miss Rayner said with a wave of emotion, "The flying devices will now be given out to the 25 people that John Flyer chose, the outcasts know who they are". After that, it was a nerve wracking wait for everyone in the room. The emotion just continued to escalate after every single person's name was read out, the tension just grew and grew until the whole room just exploded helplessly. I couldn't believe it even though I knew who most of the outcasts were anyway. When all 25 watches were given out, there was a silence and all the non-outcasts were jus staring at the outcasts with a fit of rage. All the watching eyes was enough to overwhelm everyone. It was like a wave of destruction was about to overcome all the 6 outcasts newly announced.

Then suddenly Luke Bradley screamed, "How could all my friends betray me? Get lost all you outcasts, I cannot believe you turned my back on you like that".

Luke Bradley was a small person. Wavy, blonde hair with a rage so short even the slightest fulcation in his anger levels would lead him to total insanity. This undesirable (who I think deserved to be an outcast anyway) would always cry and blubber to himself. This guy had nothing to lose but recently changed his attitude to make an impression on John Flyer so he could become a non-outcast. This scam turned out to work, luckily for him as before we traveled back in time; he was an outcast before anyway. Turning away from a no good low lier.

Miss Rayner shouted to us, "You 6, fucking get to the outcast room with the other undesirables like you. Get lost, I never want to see you here again. Simon, Danny, Robert, Tristan, Rosie and Callum get lost now".

One of my form mates suddenly exclaimed, "Thankyou for getting rid of the vermin that are the outcasts".

Miss Rayner replied to her, "No problem, no problem".

The guards then picked us up with a lot of force and then punched Rosie in the diaphragm. She was punched so hard, Rosie was starting to cough up blood. It was heartbreaking to see the suffering had the hands of those evil brats, the suffering rating even now was very high still. This showed signs of very hostile times ahead.

One of the guards shouted, "Come on you fucking brats, to your destiny. Come with the others that John Flyer doesn't like".

The other guard agreed, "Yeah you losers".

The 2 guards shipped us to the outcast room with force which was unbelievable. The force rating on our necks was killing us to shreds. This was just something else to break our hope down to nothing, but this minor setback would not stop me from executing "The Plan".

We finally arrived in the outcast as the walk there seemed like an eternity to me. All the tension would just building up there again. I knew I had to escape with my fellow outcasts. But how, how was I to escape and then stay free from the clutches of John Flyer long enough to stay alive. This was going to be a surviving battle. We were thrown in the outcast room like we were trash. One of the guards said to his colleague, "Just taking out the trash, another good job accomplished". Then I saw several people that I already recognised, even some non-outcasts were thrown in there as well. Nicole, the person who was beaten by Immi in the playground was in there as well.

I asked Nicole, "What are you doing here Nicole?"

She replied sadly, "Got thrown in here for a week for smiling at Alex Pullen".

I said to her empathetically, "That's terrible".

I then decided to announce the plan to raid the flying headquarters in London.

I explained to everyone in the outcast room, "I'll let you in on a plan of mine for you all to become non-outcasts".

Peter asked me in a puzzled way, "How are you gonna do that?"

I replied to him, "We will raid the flying headquarters in London and take back our rightful property".

The guards banged on the door reptitively and kept slamming every time we said a word. This was really annoying as the guards were interrupting my thinking time. Then he guards just took matters into their own hands.

One of the guards screamed at us, "Shut up outcasts, you don't have the right to speak".

The other guards whispered to the other guard, "Shall I call the Master Guard sir".

The guard looked at his comrade funny, "If they don't shut up, I think I'm gonna go insane. Call the Master Guard, I don't care no longer".

The Guard made the dreaded phone call which no one was waiting to here. The Master Guard was a fat woman who was as tough as nails. She would take anyone down at all. No matter what, she would win to any outcast because the pure rage inside of her would spur her on to kill and beat up any outcast. This madwoman was an unstoppable meaty machine of pure destruction. The guard slowly rung the master guard up.

The guard said with caution, "Hello, Master Guard".

The Master Guard replied rudely, "What is it underling shit".

The guard explained, "The outcasts have not stopped talking all afternoon, they keep talking about how they will escape and other things".

The Master Guard scorned, "Sounds kinda serious, I'll be down there in a bit".

The guard replied with courteously, "Thankyou mistress".

The Master Guard drops the phone suddenly and suits up with a her weapons and begins to walk like an unstoppable advancing army.

The women soon arrives just a nick after the last scene kicked off. The woman then looked at the guards with a lack of respect. The Master Guard frowns, "You think you can get away with this outcasts, time for a beating that you will never forget. This is true problem underling".

The guard replies cautiously, "Thankyou mistress".

The woman busts open the door like an armored tank busting into the room. The women then gets her fists and crackles them. Everyone looks at the woman with a sense of fear. The woman then starts her destructive rampage which no one would want to experience, her punches start knocking out the outcasts like they are made of plastic toys. They're knocked out without much effort whatsoever. Me and Peter managed to slip into hidden captivity in the room which no one knew about so we were safe from the destruction the woman was sending through the room. All the outcasts destroyed themselves in a frightened attack the woman immediately inflicted on half the outcasts knocking them out. The other half were brutally beaten like there was no tomorrow. The woman then packed up her tools and casually walked out like nothing happened at all.

The Master Guard said in a threatening matter "They will be awake in 2 hours. If I have to come down here again I will beat the both of you up".

The 2 guards replied cautiously, "Yes ma'am, we won't let you down".

The Master Guard babbled, "You better not, you underlings".

A couple of hours later all the outcasts woke up with a sudden sense of shock. They woke up to see such horror happened to the room from just one woman who had raided the room. It was like a horror show paralyzing a crowd. The outcasts woke up still, most of them got up and walked around, Some of the outcasts just stared there in shock presiding over what had happened. I got Tristan up and snapped him out of it.

Tristan asked, "What happened?"

I replied to him, "You were knocked out by the Master Guard, only 3 of us escaped unscaved".

Nicole suddenly butted in, "I hid in the floor down here".

I interrupted, "We have to break out the small window quickly".

Then everyone rushed towards the window when the guards started to stare at us like a hawk. All of the outcasts slowly stepped away from the window as we could be killed. The fear pumping into me was very high I thought I was going to be shot for a second.

Tristan slowly blubbered out, "We will probably die if we stay in this room".

Alex butted in, "Yeah I agree".

Simon said to us cautiously, " I don't hate to be a distraction or anything, but the whole school can see the small outcast window and is throwing dangerous objects at it!"

Then a heard a voice out of nowhere, "Hello, I'm here to rescue you".

Simon shouted, "They're banging at the door ready to brake in".

I slowly peered ou the window to see that it was Rick who had come to rescue us. The wave of hope came over me when I saw his face. I was extremely happy to see such a reassuring face. However, there was no time to lose.

Rick told me quickly, "Get everyone on this ladder, quickly".

I obeyed his command. Every one of the outcasts rushed down the ladder like children at Christmas time. The window started to become a densely populated place in India. I knew the non-outcasts would get through there eventually.

I heard a voice from the other side of the door scream out, "You will pay snitches!"

I turned to Rick and told him loudly, "We have to speed this up a bit, the fliers have nearly got through to us". The process was ramped up, everyone climbed down the ladder like there was no tomorrow. Just a few, unknown hated people remained. Finally, the fliers broke through the door with a sense of rage in them. I was relieved nearly everyone made it out alive. We quickly ran to a newly built bunker cleverly concealed under the school grounds with a secret entrance in the hillside. Everyone hopped in the very small door and opened to a massive abandoned bunker which hadn't been used since the Second World War. This bunker was unused, just; lost to time or something like that.

Nicole murmured, "I thank myself I made i out of there".

I replied to her, "I wouldn't end your worries yet, there is a lot more things to come".

Everyone fell to the heart of Rick, everyone couldn't believe what Rick had done for them. What a hero he was that day.


End file.
